Whenever, Wherever
by MoshiMoshiQueen
Summary: *Song Fic, One-shot* With my favorite couple Mai/Jou!!! Please R+R!!!


Hehe yet another Jou/Mai song fic by me! This is my seventh Mai/Jou fic so check them out! Hope you like it! The song is called Whenever, Wherever by Shakira, it's on her CD Laundry Service!!

I don't own the song nor Card Captor Sakura! So please don't sue!

Whenever, Wherever

By MoshiMoshiQueen 

"Talking"

^Lyrics^

~Thoughts~

(Me talking)

Joey sat down at the bar quietly, "What will ya have?"

"Me? Anything that is strong enough to knock me out."

"That bad huh?"

"Bad? More like worse the girl I love told me that when we are meant to be then we will be together."

"I see one of those complicated woman rhymes?"

"Yea, like that. I don't understand why she wouldn't say yes. She could have said she was not ready, but not the right time? How was that letting me down kindly? That was more like taking my heart and stepping on it."

"Here drink this, it works most of the time to cheer people up."

Joey looked at the glass and took a sip. 

Than said, "Nope didn't work, I'm like immune to alcohol unless I drink four to five glasses."

"Really? Should have worked. Will I know the trick watch the stage a beautiful young girl is going to sing. She is about your age I think," The bartender pointed to the stage and the curtains pulled up.

"As I say if alcohol doesn't cheer you up and make you forget then a beautiful woman will."

"No one can be as beautiful as my woman though," Said Joey looking up at the stage as the music started.

"She has really got you on a leash huh?"

"Yeah, she is the only one for me, just wish she would see that. I'm completely in love with her."

Mai came out on the stage and took the microphone and winked at Joey.

"Mai?"

The bartender smiled, "Seems that's your owner, is calling. Go on Mai; tell him how it is!" 

Joey looked at he bartender, who was smiling like a father to his daughter. Joey looked back at his Mai-Mai, and smiled as she started to sing.

^"Lucky you were born that far from away so. We could both make fun of distance. Lucky that I love a foreign land for the lucky fact of your existence."^

Mai moved around making the beaded strings on her shirt hit against each other making a chiming sound. She was dressed in a red and orange belly shirt with beaded strings at the end of it (they are yellow, red and orange) and a black skirt with the beaded strings at the end. 

^"Baby I would climb the Andes solely to count the freckles on your body. Never could imagine there were only ten million ways to love somebody."^

She looked straight at Joey and smiled at him as she started to sing again, ^"la do le le le, le do le le le le. Can't you see I'm at your feet?"^

She bent down on her knees, ^"Whenever, wherever we're meant to be together I'll be there and you'll be near and that's the deal my dear."^

She got back up and walked across the stage, ^" There over, hereunder. You'll never have to wonder. We can always play my ear and that's the deal my dear." ^

The crowd cheered as she moved her stomach to the beat, but she would never look at any them because she has only one man. ^" Lucky that my lips not only mumble they spill kissed like a fountain. Lucky that my breasts are small and humble so you don't confuse them with mountains, (lol, that's funny. Never knew that they said that in the song till now.) Lucky I have strong legs like my mother to run and cover when I need it and these two eyes that for no other. The day you leave will cry a river." ^

Mai got down on her knees again, ^"Le do le le le, Le do le le le le. At your feet. I'm at your feet."^

She got and started to belly dance never leaving eye contact with Joey, ^"Whenever, wherever. We're meant to be together I'll be there and you'll be near and that's the deal my dear. There over, hereunder you'll never have wonder. We can always play me ear and that's the deal my dear."^

She moved her hands around like a gypsies dancing to the beat, but only for him, ^"Le do le le le. Le do le le le le. Think out loud and say again. Le do le le le le tell me one more time. That you'll live lost in my eyes." ^

She walked down the stairs still dancing. She walked gracefully over to Joey and grabbing his collar, ^" Whenever, wherever we're meant to be together. I'll be there and you'll be near and that's the deal my dear. There over, hereunder you got me head over heels there's nothing left to fear. If you really feel the way I feel."^

The music stopped and everyone in the club clapped. Mai bowed and looked at Joey, who was speechless, "And it is not just an excuse. I just thought I was not ready that's all Joey Wheeler!"

He smirked, "Mai not ready? Hmm never heard that before."

"I do all that for you and you pick on me?"

"Pick on you? I would never dare."

Mai sat in his lap, "Now, what do you say?"

"That your breasts are not just humble."

"What!?" she said smacking him.

"Ok, are you ready now Mai Valentine?"

"I'm ready now, but you don't what you're getting you're self into. Once you have me I'm hard to get rid of."

"That's not a problem, because I would never want to get rid of you."

Joey kissed her and she pulled away, "Whenever, wherever we're meant to be together. I'll be there and you'll be near and that's the deal my dear."

He kissed her again, "I love it when you sing, especially that song Ms. Humble."

She hit him again but then said, "Hopefully, I won't be a Miss for ever n e?"

Joey blushed, "Let's just keep talking about the whenever, wherever part."

The End!

Hehe I thought it was cute! What did you think?? Did you like it? When I heard the song I thought of Mai and Joey for some odd reason. I don't know why I thought of them. Well Please R+R if you want! Yes! My seventh Mai/Jou fic! Check out my other ones if you want! Most of them are short like this one! Please R+R!


End file.
